Medos são segredos
by 0Sam0
Summary: Começa o sétimo ano e ela descobre q as coisas nem sempre são o q parecem pósEdP
1. Chapter 1

**Medos são Segredos**

**Shipper: Harry e Hermione**

**Disclamier: Se Harry Potter fosse minha obra, eu estaria podre de rica, morgando numa belíssima praia do Caribe e não na frente desse pc ruim pra caramba, escrevendo sem fins lucrativos em um teclado com a tecla de espaço estragada.**

N/A: Já agradeço aos que tiveram coragem de entrar aqui. Hehehe. Boa leitura.

_Cap.1: Não existe nada que se conheça por completo, nem a si mesmo._

Era madrugada. A chuva batia levemente no vidro de sua janela. Agosto quase chegava ao fim, e com ele o verão e as tão doces férias. Duas orbes se mostraram em meio à escuridão. Ela estava com muita sede. A temperatura do carpete mostrava que já estava esfriando mais rapidamente do que o desejado, seu casaco seria necessário. Ela nunca realmente entendeu porque a cozinha tinha que ser tão longe dos quartos. E seguiu seu caminho silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Sua garganta estava arranhada, e começava a suar. Tirou o casaco. Uma onda inesperadamente gelada subiu por sua espinha; estava em perigo. Apertou os olhos e se concentrou em ouvir ao seu redor. Deveria me acostumar-pensou, logo agora que estou em direção a um caminho tão...

Ouviu vozes. Caminhou vagarosamente do corredor para um cômodo e viu que uma fraca luz entrava por uma segunda porta aberta. Recostou-se na batente e tentou ouvir. Alguém ligara a lareira. O silêncio agora era sepulcral. Encorajou-se e espiou pela porta. Suspirou aliviada ao constatar que eram apenas seus pais. Estou ficando paranóica-virou os olhos, toda essa pressão vai me deixar maluca.

-Sarah, você não pode continuar desse jeito.

Sua mãe estava visivelmente abatida. Deveria ser algo realmente importante para uma breve reunião a essa hora. Estava preocupada, mas nunca foi de seu feitio escutar as conversas dos outro, principalmente em particular, principalmente de seus pais.

-Você não diria isso se estivesse em meu lugar.

-O que é que você está insinuando com isso? Já tivemos essa conversa milhões de vezes.

Queria desesperadamente sair dali sem fazer nenhum barulho. Mas simplesmente não conseguia. Era muito errado, foi o que pensou, mas estranhamente aquela sensação ruim voltou.

-Não, por favor, querido, não me interprete mal. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, não posso evitar.

-Escute. Ela é uma boa menina, e é tão forte e independente que eu tenho mais medo pelo resto do mundo.

Estavam falando dela. Isso a manteve presa no mesmo lugar. Era sim, muito errado. Mas não era proibido.

-Todas aquelas pessoas ao redor dela, tanta gente que pode pôr tudo a perder com meia dúzia de palavras...

-Do jeito que ela é inteligente, três seriam o bastante.

-Estou falando sério e estou falando sobre nossa filha. Eu sinto, e sinto aqui dentro-e apontou o coração, que tem algo de errado. É como se ela fosse fazer alguma coisa muito, muito ruim e perigosa.

-Como pode dizer isso? Eu já não te disse que ela é uma boa menina?

-É isso que me assusta. –Por um momento balançou sua taça e o vinho dentro dela. Bebericou.- Uma boa menina, uma boa menina caçada até o fim do mundo.

-Uma boa menina que faria qualquer coisa pelos amigos. Isso é algo nobre.

-Sabe, o pai dela também era um bom homem. Um ótimo homem, com o coração do tamanho do mundo, pronto para entregá-lo aos chacais por um amigo. E veja bem, você o está vendo aqui?

-Sarah, já combinamos um milhão de vezes que este assunto está morto e enterrado.

-Assim como ele.

-Não gostei de ter insinuado que MINHA filha esteja caminhando para a morte apenas por ter amigos.

-Ela acha que não sabemos. Acha que não temos idéia do quanto ele é perseguido, do quanto aquele desgraçado quer ver o pobrezinho morto. Acha que não sabemos o que ela faz quando não vem para o Natal. É ela que não faz idéia. E é disso que eu tenho mais medo. Que alguém descubra antes dela mesma, que a pessoa errada descubra e tente...

-Se ela não faz idéia, quer dizer que tudo está certo, não é? Está tudo como deveria estar e ainda melhor do que você previa há tanto tempo. Dezessete anos não foram capazes sequer de fazer que esta proteção falhasse.

-É o segredo mais bem guardado da história. Talvez o seja sempre. É assim que deve ser.

-Agora, esqueça seus sonhos, querida. Não te faz bem algum.

-Jamais poderia esquecê-los, John, porque são as minhas lembranças. Pode ser que eu me esqueça de lembrar delas, mas jamais poderia esquecê-las.

-Mesmo depois de...

-Depois de tudo que você fez por mim e minha filha, a parte mais justa de tudo isso seria apenas enterrá-las. Foi o que fiz por todos esses anos. Mas ela cresceu e seu caminho encontrou os rastros de tudo que eu quis esquecer.

-Odeio quando você fala assim. Ela é minha filha também e eu não fiz nada por vocês duas. Vocês são minha família, são tudo o que tenho. Não importa o que diz o passado, porque no presente, somos um só.

-Às vezes eu simplesmente queria poder...

Não podia ouvir mais nada. Era demais para uma vida inteira. Voltou pelo mesmo caminho. A sede subitamente esquecida dava lugar a alguma coisa enorme e muito difícil de engolir. Sua garganta estava mais arranhada do que nunca, mas ainda assim não se comparava ao estado de seu coração. Como tudo isso era possível, ela não tinha idéia. Não que sua vida pudesse ser descrita como normal, mas uma coisa assim já era apelar.

Não, ela na era uma garota comum. Não foi isso o que ela pensou ao sentar-se com um baque surdo na cadeira de sua bela penteadeira. Levantou-se e ligou as luzes do banheiro para que pudesse ver alguma coisa. Voltou para a cadeira e olhou fixamente o espelho. Era um reflexo obviamente familiar, mas ela não sabia dizer ao certo quem estava ali. Não sabia o verdadeiro nome daquela pessoa, muito menos sua verdadeira história. Uma única lágrima silenciosa delineou seu rosto. A chuva lá fora imitou sua perplexidade e começou a cair mais forte e mais volumosa. E mais forte, à medida que aquele susto se transformava em raiva. Raiva por tanta coisa escondida, mas incrivelmente não conseguia ter raiva de seus pais. Teve raiva de si mesma, por ter sido tão estúpida, tão alienada quando as coisas se tratavam dela mesma. Como é que nunca havia reparado antes?

Sim, ela era uma boa menina, a única que realmente raciocinava entre seus amigos. Permitiu-se um leve sorriso ao lembrar-se daqueles dois. Idiotas, pensou. Quem diria que a vida fosse tão complicada. Podia sentir seu corpo formigar inteiro por causa de um sentimento que ela não sabia dar nome. Estranho, não se lembrava de não conseguir nomear alguma coisa, principalmente quando era consigo mesma. Então um jato de consciência lavou sua mente. Parou e pensou no que havia ouvido. Não demorou a perceber que ninguém tinha culpa, nem sua mãe, seu pai e muito menos ela. Se era tão importante ser mantido em segredo, deveria haver um ótimo motivo, sua mãe só queria seu bem. Sorriu por ter tido esse juízo todo por si mesma, de uma maneira tão orgulhosa e cheia de si como só ela sabia fazer. A chuva amansou lá fora, agora a lua brilhava tão forte pela porta da sacada que parecia que alguém havia ligado uma lâmpada ali. Talvez a chuva imitasse sua alma, o que não era de todo impossível. Porque ela não era uma menina comum. Ela era uma bruxa, uma bruxa muito poderosa e esperta demais para a idade que tinha. Era uma menina adorável que amava seus amigos e iria visitá-los em apenas algumas horas. Era uma menina correta e muito, muito talentosa. Ela era Hermione Granger.

_Cap.2: Nunca é fácil partir, por mais que você queira, por menos que você faça._

Aquela manhã na casa dos Granger foi incomparavelmente mais tranqüila do que a madrugada. Tomavam café da manhã no jardim, que estava especialmente belo com o orvalho resultante da chuva constante da noite passada.

-Então, querida, pronta para seu último ano na escola?

-Na verdade, eu jamais estaria pronta. Ma estou conformada, muito obrigada.

Hermione engoliu algo muito pesado naquele momento. Mesmo que seus pais soubessem de mais coisas do que ela gostaria, não havia lhes contado a decisão que havia tomado junto de seus amigos. Não teria coragem de estragar a refeição admitindo para os pais que não passaria o ano todo na escola. Iria, junto de Harry e Rony, procurar pelas horcruxes perdidas. Faria isso por Harry, faria isso pelo diretor. Era seu papel em toda essa guerra.

Haviam decidido durante o casamento de Fleur e Gui, no início do verão. Estavam todos felizes demais para notar a atmosfera densa que circundava os três inseparáveis amigos. Logo após o enterro de Dumbledore decidiram que não retornariam para seu último ano. Partiu de Hermione a idéia de que talvez essa não fosse a melhor maneira de começar.

-Eu estive realmente pensando muito sobre isso tudo..e...acho que nós deveríamos voltar para Hogwarts no dia 1º de setembro.

-Eu já dei minha opinião sobre isso, Mione. Eu até acho melhor que vocês fiquem...

-Quando é que você vai aprender a deixar eu falar até o fim, hein?

-Me desculpe, é só que...ah... você entendeu.

-Impressionantemente, sim, eu entendi. Agora escute. Suponha que comecemos hoje. O plano original seria ir até a antiga casa de seus pais, certo?

-Sim.

-E o que você acha que encontraríamos lá?

-Foi só um pressentimento, Hermione, achei que seria bom começar exatamente onde tudo começou.

-Eu não tiro sua razão. Continuando, chegamos lá e descobrimos algo, certo? E depois? Apoio de quê teremos? Todas as informações do mundo não cabem na cabeça de três bruxos de dezessete anos, cabe?

-Eu achava que toda a informação do mundo estava aí dentro, Hermione. Assim você me desaponta!- Rony se manifestou pela primeira vez, cutucando delicadamente o topo da cabeça da amiga.

-Eu juro que se você estragar meu penteado eu arranco a sua cabeça fora, Weasley!

Os garotos riram por algum tempo, mas logo pararam. Harry e Hermione riram nervosamente. Nenhum dos dois conseguira tirar da cabeça a perspectiva aterrorizante de vasculhar o mundo atrás de fragmentos da alma de Lord Voldemort. Rony tinha uma facilidade imensa em se desligar destes detalhes tristes. Por um momento, ao ver o amigo rir com tanta vontade em tempos tão sombrios, Harry pensou como teria sido a vida sem seus dois melhores amigos no mundo inteiro. Com certeza, pensou, já teria afundado em um ataque de nervos se não tivesse o ruivo por perto. Ele era a alegria e as risadas do time, a vida não teria muita graça sem Rony Weasley. Olhou para a amiga e sorriu nervosamente. Sabia, que em um ponto do passado- vários, na verdade, se tivesse dado atenção à Hermione, teria evitado muitas coisas. Sirius, por exemplo. Não era um pensamento muito feliz para o momento. Mas o que ele estava fazendo outra vez? Pouco caso das palavras da morena.

-Hermione?

-Sim?

-Será que você poderia terminar o que estava tentando dizer?

-Ah sim, claro, me desculpem.-Passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos- O que no final quero dizer é... porque não voltamos a Hogwarts? Quero dizer, depois de verificarmos a casa de seus pais. Teremos as coisas de Dumbledore, alguma anotação, por exemplo, seria muito valioso. Além disso, com a biblioteca a nosso dispor...

-Há! Sabia que tinha que ter a biblioteca no meio de tudo isso!- apontou vitorioso Rony.- Não achava que a sabe-tudo de Hogwarts iria desperdiçar seu último ano sem se despedir...

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou. Podiam ouvir a alegria dos convidados a alguns metros de onde estavam. Este seria seu último ano, quando teriam de se despedir de tudo que eles aprenderam a amar naquela escola. Teriam que se despedir do lugar que aprenderam a chamar de lar. Talvez se não tivessem passado tantas aventuras incomuns, a dor da despedida não seria tão intensa. Só agora percebiam o quanto aquele tempo significou. Eram apenas crianças quando se conheceram, entusiasmados com o que essa novidade tinha a oferecer. Tinham crescido dentro das paredes daquele castelo. E embora a idade não condissesse, eles eram inegavelmente adultos.

-É a primeira vez que passa tanto tempo em casa antes das aulas! Parece que se lembrou de seus velhos, não?

-Ora, mamãe! Não diga uma coisa dessas! Ainda faltam três semanas, e eu ainda tenho alguns assuntos pendentes antes das aulas. Se der tempo de passar aqui em casa eu aviso, se não, apenas me encontrem na estação.

-Hm, o que a senhorita tem de tão importante para fazer que não pode esperar?

Hermione gelou. Não sabia se deveria admitir o que faria. Afinal, eles não lhes escondiam tantas coisas? Não, não jogaria o jogo deles. Se alguma coisa acontecesse esse ano eles tinham o direito de saber. Foi para isso que cada membro do trio passou o resto das férias separados: para informar a família.

-Mamãe, papai? Tem uma coisa realmente importante que eu preciso que vocês saibam.

Sarah e John trocaram um longo olhar e se sentaram à mesa.

-Bem, isso não vai ser nada fácil de explicar.

-Estamos ouvindo, querida.

-Vocês sabem quem é Voldemort, não é?

A mãe de Hermione deu uma remexida desconfortável na cadeira e fez uma careta. Para Hermione era engraçado ver como a mãe reagia da mesma maneira que os bruxos. Eles assentiram.

-Olha, eu nem vou perguntar como é que vocês sabem dele, mas continuemos. Harry, meu amigo é seu inimigo mortal. E vocês ouviram falar que meu diretor faleceu, não é?

Os dois se entreolharam. Sarah arregalou assustadoramente os olhos e usou uma voz um tanto alterada.

-Como é? Alvo Dumbledore...está...morto?

-Sim. É uma longa história, que eu vou tentar resumir. É claro que vocês não sabem o que é um horcrux.

A perplexidade era evidente no rosto do casal.

-Uma horcrux é uma magia extremamente maligna e obviamente ilegal. Ela consiste simplesmente em dividir a alma de um bruxo e escolher um objeto para abrigá-la. Entre outras coisas, deixa o bruxo corrompido. Um dos passos para se fazer uma horcrux é matar uma pessoa.

-Isso é simplesmente horrível.

-Pouquíssimos bruxos fizeram isso e todos há muito tempo atrás. Voldemort conseguiu desenterrar essa prática e fez uma horcrux. Uma não, sete.

-Sete? Isso é realmente perturbador.

-Duas delas já foram destruídas. Ainda faltam cinco. E é por isso que é tão importante o que eu e meus amigos temos de fazer antes das férias. Porque o nosso objetivo, ainda esse ano, é reunir e destruir todas as horcruxes.

A mãe de Hermione parecia ter levado um tapa.

-Você está me dizendo que está indo caçar pedaços da alma de Lord Voldemort? Você TEM que estar de brincadeira, Hermione.

-Não sei porque brincaria com algo tão sério.

-Sobre meu cadáver, você ouviu bem? Sobre meu cadáver, Hermione! Eu JAMAIS deixaria você sair por aí numa loucura dessas. Eu sabia que você estava metida em alguma coisa perigosa.

-A senhora não pode, não tem esse direito! Eu já sou maior de idade, decido o que vou fazer ou não.

-Você pode ser maior de idade mas ainda é minha filha. E aqui no meu país você ainda não é. Em algumas semanas talvez, mas ainda não.

Hermione estreitou os olhos. Sentia que ali tinha mais coisas do que tinham sido ditas.

-Tenho certeza de que o senhor Weasley não diria nada assustador demais a um trouxa. Ele acha que vocês poderiam fugir. Então me diga, mamãe, como é que você sabe tanto sobre Lord Voldemort?

-Eu procurei me informar o suficientemente bem sobre onde minha única filha colocaria os pés. Eu preferiria morrer a ver você sequer pisar no mesmo chão de um Comensal da Morte.

-Bom que você saiba o que é um comensal. Odeio ter de lhe dizer isso, mas eu já _enfrentei_ comensais da morte antes, e estou aqui, não é?

-Você _o quê?_ Enfrentou um comensal? Como é que eu nunca soube disso?

-Eu pedi a Dumbledore que nunca relatasse demais, de qualquer maneira vocês não entenderiam.

-Isso não é justificativa. Mas a que nível caiu essa sua escola para não informar aos pais o que acontece com seus próprios filhos! Isso é inadmissível! Quer dizer que porque eu sou trouxa é a mesma coisa que se você não tivesse pais! Céus!

-Mamãe, eu só peço que você confie em mim. Não é...

-Nada demais? Meu amor, você não tem idéia do quão demais isso tudo é! E tudo isso debaixo do meu nariz, depois de tudo que eu fiz para manter você...

-Mamãe? Tem alguma coisa que eu deveria saber? Você sabe, não sou tão estúpida assim. Ou a senhora achou que eu passaria a vida toda sem desconfiar de nada?

-Sim, meu amor.- suspirou pesadamente encarando a grama. Voltava a garoar.- Tem uma coisa muito, muito importante que você deveria saber.

N/A: É, chegamos ao fim. Os capítulos não vão ser muito longos, já aviso. Então essa é minha fic de estréia aqui, e inclusive a primeiríssima a ser publicada. Antes eu escrevia algumas de anime, mas tenho um carinho especial por Harry Potter. Eu até tinha outras já prontas no pc, mas ele deu pau, tive que formatar Ç.Ç

**N/A2: Eu mesma Beto minhas fics, mas toda ajuda é bem vinda.**

**N/A3: A propósito, uma coisa MUITO nervosa será revelada sobre Hermione em alguns capítulos. Vamos dar uma fuga LEGAL do original. Eu particularmente acho que ela é um dos personagens menos explorados pela JK. Consertaremos isso!**

**N/A _finalmente:_ E SIM! Essa fic é HH! Mas pelo amor de Deus, não fiquem esperando melação e uma historinha cheia de "eu te amo" fácil, não! Sejamos realistas, isso não existe! Ninguém se apaixona da noite pro dia e se não for amor à primeira vista, vamos dar um tempo pra eles, ok? ¬¬**

**E é claro... mostrem que vcs gostaram, adoraram ou abominaram... DEIXEM REVIEWS, PLEEEAAASSEEE! D**


	2. As visitas são pra você

Medos são segredos 

**Disclaimer: É muito, muito óbvio que eu não possuo Harry e cia. Agradeçam à tia JK por isso!! Fora os originais, o resto é tudo meu msm...**

**N/A: Ora, pleaseee, ninguém veio aki pra me ouvir tagarelar, neh! Pra fic, entaum...**

-Sim, meu amor.- suspirou pesadamente encarando a grama. Voltava a garoar.- Tem uma coisa muito, muito importante que você deveria saber.

Um suspiro.- E o que viria a ser isso?

-Escute, você ter que saber não quer dizer necessariamente que você vai saber. Eu não acho que este seja o momento certo de discutirmos isso.

-Então quando será? Eu realmente partirei amanhã.

-Se eu soubesse qual a hora certa, eu já teria feito. É melhor que você vá amanhã na casa de seu amigo.-Suspiro.-Eu deveria saber que chegaria o dia em que eu não poderia te impedir de fazer o que tem que ser feito.

-Ah, mamãe... Eu não tenho idéia do que dizer. Eu prometo que vou voltar inteirinha, a senhora vai ver!

-Não espere que eu agradeça por isso, Hermione- ela já ria.

-Nunca faria isso.

Naquele momento, em frente ao grande portão de sua casa, uma silenciosa figura com um sobretudo muito negro, fitava a bela fachada da casa, finalmente, decidido sobre o que fazer.

Um dia antes de toda a discussão na casa dos Granger, Harry estava em seu quarto na rua dos Alfeneiros imerso em pensamentos. Imaginava o que seus amigos estariam fazendo e se estavam bem. A decisão de retornar a Hogwarts, por incrível que pareça, tornava seu coração mais leve. Deu um giro na cama, ficando agora de barriga para cima. Encarou o teto e tentou imaginar como seria olhar para o jantar de boas vindas pela última vez. Uma sensação muito ruim tomou conta de seu estômago. Não gostava de lembrar quão triste era a situação em que se encontrava.

Olhou docemente para o porta-retrato ao lado de sua cama que mostrava uma fotografia muito animada de seus pais. Os dois estavam sentados em uma janela de madeira no segundo andar de algum lugar. Ao fundo, um belo jardim era visto com plantas baixinhas formando um desenho muito estranho. Já havia virado a foto de várias maneiras para tentar entender, mas nunca tivera sucesso. Sua mãe estava sorridente e mostrava que por baixo de seu casaco havia uma barriguinha já protuberante. Seu pai ora a acariciava, ora inchava as bochechas numa pobre imitação de como a esposa ficaria com o tempo. Em resposta recebia enérgicos tapinhas que fingia doerem bastante, com uma careta muito engraçada, fazendo-se de ofendida. Então, sua mãe se fazia de arrependida e recompensava o enfermo com um doce beijo.

Harry riu ao ver a cena mais uma vez. Seus pais deveriam ter sido pessoas realmente agradáveis de se ter por perto. Uma pena, pensou, que eu nunca realmente vou poder tirar a prova.Graças a... Seu olhar recaiu para a fotografia ao lado, mais recente, sua e de seus amigos no último momento de total alegria do qual ele conseguia se lembrar. No ano anterior, durante um dos finais de semana em Hogsmead, Harry, Rony e Hermione encontraram um senhor muito simpático com uma máquina fotográfica muito nova, que perguntou se por acaso eles gostariam de tirar uma foto de recordação do vilarejo. Harry não imaginou porque iria querer uma foto de um lugar que ele visitava tanto, mas percebeu que seria uma boa idéia para não contar apenas com a péssima memória em algum lugar do futuro. A fotografia em si era muito engraçada. Primeiro, mostrava os três muito sorridentes e mudava para o sorriso sacana que Harry e Rony trocaram quando tiveram a mesma idéia. Harry passou a mão por baixo das pernas de Hermione e a ergueu no ar. Imediatamente a garota cobriu os olhos de pavor e vergonha dos passantes. De repente, ele atira a menina no ar para o outro amigo, enquanto os três davam risadas. Ele finalmente pousa Hermione no chão, que se faz de brava, mas os dois acabam fazê-la ceder depois de um caloroso triplo abraço de urso, como Rony chamava. Seus amigos, continuou, seus melhores amigos no mundo inteiro. E os três estavam prestes a iniciar um plano que por muitos aspectos parecia mais suicídio. Mas o mais importante de tudo, é que estariam juntos. Harry achava que não teria segurança maior em qualquer lugar do que junto deles. E enquanto zelassem um pelo outro, tudo estaria muito bem.

Os ruídos do andar de baixo acordaram o garoto de seus pensamentos. Tio Valter proclamava em bom som sua chegada em casa. Duda, o porco-ambulante-imensamente-grande, como Harry costumava chamá-lo, se empertigava no sofá, pronto para recolher os elogios do dia. Mas em lugar disso, uma discussão começava.

Harry desceu as escadas o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam para vislumbrar uma cena que seus olhos nunca haviam testemunhado. Valter e Petúnia Dursley brigavam ferozmente aos berros, no espaço que dividia cozinha e sala de estar.

-Eu não acredito, Petúnia! Como você pôde...

-São as minhas coisas, coisas da minha família e eu escolho...

-Você deu METADE de TODAS as posses da família para o moleque!

Harry não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir. Sua tia lhe dando algo?

-Eu não fiz nada de errado. Até onde EU sei...

-Não havia testamento, Petúnia, era tudo seu, tudo do nosso Duda.

-Eu não era a única filha que eles tinham.

Um silêncio se apoderou do lugar. Todos estavam, de alguma forma, petrificados por Tia Petúnia ter se referido à sua irmã, mesmo indiretamente.

-Ela está morta, Petúnia, morta!

-Eu sei que ela está. Mas ela deixou um filho, não deixou?

-Você está delirando.

-Ah, não. Eu pensei, e pensei MUITO bem a respeito de tudo isso. O garoto terá a metade que dizia respeito à ela. E está feito.

-Mas NÓS o criamos, NÓS o alimentamos, NÓS demos um teto para ele colocar...

-É dele e ponto final.

-Mas por quê?

-Segundo as leis da gente dele, ele já é maior de idade. Eu não sei o que ele fará da vida, não sei se tem onde ficar ou continuará ficando aqui, o que eu duvido muito que ele queira. Não sei o que ele pretende, o que ele gosta ou o que ele quer. Estou dando a ele uma escolha, uma pequena garantia.

-Você não ouviu o que aquele velhote disse da última vez? O estrupício é milionário! Herdou tudo que pertencia àqueles dois inúteis e ao gentinha do padrinho.

O sangue de Harry ferveu ao ouvir os nomes de tantas pessoas que ele amava e por quem já havia sofrido tanto com a partida. Incrivelmente o mesmo efeito pareceu se apoderar de Tia Petúnia.

-Que ele seja bilionário! EU vou fazer a minha parte e o que EU sei que é certo. Jamais conseguiria viver comigo mesma se soubesse que não teria ajudado como podia, e da maneira que papai e mamãe iriam querer, o filho de Lily.

O silêncio dessa vez foi mais profundo e a confusão na mente de Harry era notável. Nunca havia ouvido sua tia pronunciar o nome de sua mãe, ainda mais da maneira que só havia ouvido amigos íntimos a chamarem.

-Ora, mas o que...- a voz de tio Valter já era de um tom e altura normais.- Bem, se é assim que você quer. Eu só achava que, você sabe, aquela aberração.

-As pessoas que amamos, Valter, nós as amamos da maneira que elas são.

Silêncio. Tio Valter parecia ter perdido o chão debaixo dos pés. E inesperadamente...

-Ora, sinto muito Petúnia, querida.

...deu um doce beijo em sua esposa, seguindo juntos para a cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido, deixando para trás dois estupefatos Harry Potter e Duda Dursley.

Depois do mais que silencioso jantar, Harry voltou para seu quarto. No momento em que fechou a porta, Edwiges pousou gentilmente em sua escrivaninha, trazendo consigo uma carta. Na verdade, era uma carta muito simples e crua, o que descartava a possibilidade de ter vindo de Hermione, Hogwarts ou o Ministério. A ausência de garranchos ou uma letra incrivelmente apressada cortavam Rony e Hagrid da lista. Não havia o nome do remetente, então Harry pensou duas vezes antes de abrir a carta. Ouviu um dolorido pio vindo de Edwiges. Certo, ele confiava na coruja, ela jamais traria algo perigoso para seu dono, disso ele tinha certeza. Abriu o envelope.

_Caro senhor Potter,_

_Não espero que confie no que está escrito aqui, mas eu sinceramente gostaria de lhe transmitir meus pesares por todas as mortes que ocorreram ao seu redor, de tantas pessoas que sei que você se importava. Nós nunca realmente tivemos a oportunidade de conversar abertamente o que deve acabar logo. Sem mais delongas, temos um assunto muito delicado a discutir e gostaria que nos encontrássemos amanhã, às seis da tarde no parque das Rosas. Não espero que confie em um estranho nesses tempos sombrios, não faço objeções sobre vir acompanhado, desde que o mesmo lhe goze de total confiança._

_Positivamente, até amanhã_

_A.C.D._

Seu primeiro pensamento continha repetidas vezes a palavra piada. Releu o bilhete mais de cinco vezes e lá pela quarta, já começava a acreditar. Certo, quem se incomodaria em escrever um bilhete desses? Certamente não é a idéia que Fred e Jorge faziam de uma piada. Não, sério demais. No final de vinte minutos chegou à desastrosa conclusão de que não era uma piada vinda de nenhum conhecido. Não sabia quem era A.C.D. Não sabia se deveria comparecer ao encontro. Podia se imaginar perguntando aos amigos. Imaginou a careta de Rony e sua exclamação: "Isso é perturbador! Já pensou o que você poderia encontrar lá...". Seria _quase_ engraçado, se não fosse a seriedade da situação. Por outro lado, Harry quase podia ouvir a voz mandona da amiga. "Honestamente, Harry! Você não considerou realmente em comparecer, não é? É simplesmente absurdo! É óbvio que se trata de algum tipo de armadilha ou coisa parecida. Quero dizer, quantos Comensais não gostariam de te espetar num palitinho e entregar para Voldemort terminar o serviço?". Harry tremeu involuntariamente. Era incrível como às vezes sua própria consciência tinha a voz de Hermione. Às vezes ele imaginava se ele e Rony realmente tinham uma, já que a garota ocupava muito bem esse papel.

Mas ele não conseguia ignorar a vozinha no fundo de sua mente que dizia que ele deveria simplesmente estar lá. Não guardava boas recordações daquela praça. A última vez que estivera lá havia sido na vez me que encontrara os dementadores no caminho de volta. Seu instinto mais profundo dizia que ele deveria simplesmente confiar, o que seu bom senso considerava um absurdo. _Mas eu não preciso ir sozinho_-pensou. Mas quem levaria consigo? O mais aconselhável era um membro da Ordem. Qualquer um deles riria de sua cara e acharia o pedido uma loucura. O que deixava a Harry apenas a perspectiva de carregar consigo um ou seus dois melhores amigos. Quer dizer, eles já tinham ido atrás de um declarado assassino perigoso certa vez, não é? _Mas só para salvar Rony._ Mas no fim ele percebeu um perturbador detalhe. _Estamos perseguindo pedaços da alma de Voldemort, se não pudermos dar conta de um suposto amigo, nossas esperanças são feitas de fumaça._

Já era quase duas da manhã e Harry acabara de se convencer que deveria esperar amanhecer para obter uma resposta dos amigos. Enviara corujas a Ron e Hermione explicando tudo e aguardava uma resposta a boas cinco horas. Revirou-se uma última vez na cama antes que ouvisse o barulho de uma coruja em sua janela. Pichí voava animadamente em círculos do lado de fora de sua janela com um pergaminho muito bem amarrado às suas patinhas. Depois da incessante luta para que o animal permanecesse no mesmo lugar por mais que alguns segundos, Harry já podia ler a carta de Rony.

_Harry,_

_Eu realmente sinto muito, mas não vou poder ajudar. Mamãe está cada vez mais sensível com o medo de ter mais Weasleys na Ordem do que ela desejava. Não contei a ela o que vamos fazer depois das férias. Vou avisá-la por coruja quando já estivermos longe o suficiente. Não faça essa cara. Ela jamais entenderia nossas razões e não poderia dar todas elas. Você sabe que ela contaria para todos e isso é um _segredo.

_Agora, honestamente, não deveria ter dito nada à Mione. Ela não vai gostar nada da idéia e eu acho que a última coisa que você precisa agora é de alguém implorando pra que dê pra trás.De qualquer maneira, eu acho que tem razão, não me pareceu tão má idéia embora seja absurdamente óbvio o tamanho do risco._

_De qualquer maneira boa sorte e anime-se: é seu último verão com os trouxas_

Rony 

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ler a carta do amigo, embora não contivesse boas notícias para ele. Pensou momentaneamente no que Rony lhe dissera e já alimentava um certo arrependimento por ter escrito à Hermione. Mas ele lhe devia isso.

Nesse mesmo momento, Edwiges planava suavemente sua escrivaninha, depositando ali o que Harry sabia ser a resposta de Hermione._ Bem, eles me fazem esperar horas e de repente recebo uma coruja atrás da outra. Que coisa..._

_Querido Harry,_

_Não me darei o trabalho de dizer o quanto me incomodou sua idéia. É insano, simplesmente insano, correr atrás da primeira pessoa que lhe envia uma coruja pedindo que se encontre com ela em um lugar afastado perto do anoitecer, especialmente quando é óbvio que se trata de um bruxo._

_Espero que um dia eu consiga pôr mais juízo na sua cabeça Harry. Nos vemos._

_Hermione._

Perfeito, realmente era tudo que ele precisava para fechar a noite- como Rony lhe dissera- alguém para fazê-lo dar pra trás. Mas ele estava decidido. Havia feito sua parte- havia contado a eles. E com ou sem Rony e Hermione, ele havia tomado uma decisão.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Hermione olhava o teto de seu quarto, cheio de miniaturas de corpos celestes que brilhavam no escuro. Harry havia enlouquecido. Terminantemente. Havia se correspondido com Rony antes de escrever à Harry. Aparentemente ele havia se esquecido que no dia seguinte se reuniriam e partiriam para Godric´s Hollow. A garota havia se ocupado em adiar o encontro até que aquele pequeno empecilho fosse resolvido.

Já se passava da meia noite, mas ela tinha certeza que seus pais ainda estariam acordados.

-Achei que já tivesse ido dormir, querida.

-Não, só estava escrevendo para meus amigos.

-A essa hora?

-Eles estão acordados, de qualquer maneira foram eles que escreveram primeiro.

Seu pai chegava abria a porta com uma bandeja nos braços.

-Ah, Hermione, se soubesse que estava acordada pegava outra xícara. Quer chocolate?

-Ah sim, papai.

-Só um momento então.

Então saiu. Hermione não pôde evitar sentir seu estômago revirar ao fitá-lo enquanto se virava. Afinal, se havia entendido bem...

-Não fique remoendo idéias, querida.- disse sua mãe em um tom de quem termina uma conversa. Não conseguiria nada produtivo dali agora.

-Na verdade, mamãe, houve uma pequena mudança de planos. Amanhã eu vou na realidade para a casa de Harry. Preciso ajudá-lo a resolver algumas coisas.

-Hmm. Eu e seu pai ficaremos quatro dias fora. Negócios do consultório. Vou pedir à Liza que fique com você.

-Sabe, eu não preciso de babá. E os dois seguranças na guarita não seriam o bastante?

-Se você soubesse cozinhar...

-Quem disse que eu não sei cozinhar?

-Os trinta cookies queimados da semana passada.

Hermione corou. Seu pai voltava agora com mais uma xícara.

-Muito bem, o que perdi?

-Bem, papai, será que o senhor poderia me levar até Surrey amanhã no início da tarde?

-Mas você não ia até a casa daquele seu amigo Weasley?

-Ah, sim, mas mudamos os planos. Preciso ajudar Harry a resolver algumas coisas antes.

Sua mãe levantou uma sobrancelha ameaçadoramente.

-Então vão começar a loucura sozinhos?

-Você sabe que não, mamãe.- um certo frio correu por sua espinha.

Era culpa. Embora seu pai tivesse saído brevemente por um período abençoado de tempo naquela manhã, o bastante para não ouvir sobre as horcruxes, sua mãe sabia de tudo. Sabia de tudo sobre algo que _ninguém _deveria saber.

-Mamãe, posso falar com você em particular por um momento?- olhou para o pai nervosamente.

-Claro, vamos para...

-Não é necessário. Eu aproveito para pegar umas bolachas.- seu pai saiu apressadamente para o lugar de onde acabara de voltar.

-Escute mamãe, isso é muito sério. Eu preciso que você não diga à ninguém, realmente a ninguém, o que eu lhe disse sobre horcruxes. Somente três pessoas deveriam saber sobre elas, mas no momento em que decidi abrir o jogo, me esqueci. Eu preciso que você guarde segredo. Eu até faria a senhora esquecer se não fosse ilegal e totalmente inútil.

-Mas...

-Estamos em guerra. Guerra. Poderiam torturar a senhora para ver até onde sabe, até onde eu sei. Isso não é bom. Nem o próprio Voldemort sabe que existe mais alguém com esse conhecimento além dele mesmo.

Sua mãe soltou a respiração pesadamente.

-Sabe, não são muitas pessoas que dizem o nome dele com tanta convicção.

-Hábito.

-Obviamente não quero falar disso agora, mas pode ter certeza de que eu realmente sei guardar um segredo. Podem tentar o que quiser em mim. Graças a Deus seu pai não sabe de nada.- Pausa.- Quase nada pelo menos. Ele não é um idiota, sabe?

-Nunca disse isso.

-John, será que você pode voltar aqui? Estou faminta já.

O pai de Hermione voltava então como pote de biscoitos dessa vez.

-Homem de Deus, foi fabricá-los?

-Eu só queria dar espaço para o blábláblá de mãe e filha, ok?

-Bem, o senhor não respondeu ainda, papai.

-E quando foi que eu neguei alguma coisa.- e riu.

-Esse seu amigo Potter, como é que se chamam esses tios dele?

-Dursley.

-Dursley?

-Sim.

-Você quer dizer, Valter e Petúnia Dursley?

-Vocês os conhecem?

-Seu pai de uns negócios para construção. E digamos que Petúnia é uma _velha amiga._

-Esse passeio vai ser melhor do que eu esperava. Então depois de tudo, que bom que a senhora pôde entender dessa vez.

-Não ache que eu esqueci daquilo, mocinha!

-Mamãe...

-Não criei uma menina por quase dezoito anos longe de tudo que pudesse lhe fazer mal para vê-la dar as costas e seguir o caminho de volta.

-Eu realmente não entendo.

-Você vai entender. Mais cedo do que imagina.

Já se passava da uma e meia da tarde e o verão parecia não querer se despedir da Inglaterra. Foi isso que pensou Harry ao se abanar em seu esconderijo no jardim dos Dursley. Estava injuriado. Não podia fingir que não ficara aborrecido com a resposta de Hermione na noite anterior.

E para ajudar seu bom humor, Tio Valter iria receber essa tarde um cliente e ele teria que brincar de garoto invisível mais uma vez. Talvez ele devesse ficar já desde cedo fora para que não tivesse a necessidade de pular a janela ou tentar sair sorrateiramente pela porta. Ou talvez, ele se vestisse decentemente e surpreendesse os Dursley na sala. Não, não arrumaria problemas. Por mais que não gostasse de sua pseudofamília, não se agradava com a idéia de deixar a casa com rancor atrás de si.

Subiu para seu quarto e começou a pensar no que faria para esconder sua capa de invisibilidade sem um casaco. Colocou roupas trouxas decentes que havia ganhado da amiga de aniversário. E nesse momento esqueceu de seu aborrecimento. Deu uma boa olhada no espelho e viu que o voluma da capa era mínimo._ Mágica. E Merlin abençoe Hermione_. Desceu as escadas para avisar à tia sobre aonde iria e encontrou-a bem próxima ao hall, apertando um pente nos cabelos loiros do filho, que agora parecia um bebê porco grande demais.

-...e eles têm uma filhinha da sua idade, Dudoca. Trate de receber bem a mocinha, viu?

-A senhora realmente acha que estou bem assim?- deu uma volta.

-Está lindo, filhinho, vai arrasar corações.

Os olhos de Duda brilharam de maneira estranha. Foi então que Harry se lembrou de uma coisa óbvia: Duda era um garoto de dezessete anos. Com essa forma física, deveria ser um desastre com garotas. E do que se espera dos clientes de Tio Valter, Harry imaginou por um momento uma versão feminina de Duda cruzando a porta, e uma cena de amor à primeira vista. Cada um com seu par, certo? Mas onde será que arranjaria uma casa grande o bastante para uma família de hipopótamos?

Harry não conteve uma risada no mesmo momento em que se ouviu a porta de carro batendo do lado de fora. Tio Valter deu um pulo apressado na sala, ao lado das bebidas, ao mesmo tempo em que Tia Petúnia mergulhou para a cozinha. Passos do lado de fora. Duda olhou feiamente para o primos parado ali, ao sopé da escada. Duda abriu a porta e tia Petúnia veio apressada da cozinha, como se tivesse estado o tempo todo lá. Harry subiu da maneira mais rápida que podia os degraus e podia ouvir atrás de si as vozes dos visitantes. Teria de partir para o plano B.

Mas ao chegar quase no topo, não conseguiu reprimir a curiosidade. Na porta se encontrava um homem de estatura media, de cabelos castanhos bem cortados, aparência muito bondosa e familiar. Atrás dele, aparecia uma mulher mais branca, com cabelos mais escuros e olhos de um castanho muito bonito. Não aparentava a idade que tinha, porque Harry sabia que conhecia a mulher. E finalmente, uma menina, da sua idade, vestia um jeans muito bonito com uma blusa muito simples e uma sandália rasteira, aparentemente muito simples, mas numa combinação que naquele corpo atiçaria os hormônios do sexo oposto. O resultado era evidente no garoto abaixo dele. Mas Harry não gostou nada disso. Porque ele conhecia aquela menina.

-Ora senhor, por favor entrem, minha esposa estava assando bolinhos e...

-Harry?

-Hermione?

Valter e Duda pararam estarrecidos ao perceber que aparentemente, aquela bela garota conhecia seu incômodo familiar. Harry desceu correndo as escadas e deu um apertado abraço na amiga.

-Achei que você ia me deixar na mão.

-Ora, mas o que é que você acha que quer dizer "nos vemos em breve"?

Mas a conversa dos dois foi interrompida por uma outra que acabara de se iniciar.

-Petúnia.- a mãe de Hermione fez um cumprimento com a cabeça.

-Sarah.- Tia Petúnia parecia ter levado um raio na cabeça. Olhava incrédula para a mulher em sua frente. E de repente o sorriso de boas-vindas tornou-se uma careta impossível de se distinguir.

-Bem, então todos já se conheciam, não é mesmo?- Valter Dursley era tão estúpido que não percebera a tensão entre as duas mulheres e parecia se interessar mais pelos dois jovens.

Todos foram para a sala e Valter parecia querer matar seu sobrinho Harry Potter. Talvez já tivesse o feito, se não fosse a maneira perigosamente intensa que a menina, que agora andava de braços dados com o dito cujo, fitava seu rosto. O homem estava intimidado. Intimidado por uma garota de dezessete anos.

-Hm.- pigarreou ao ver que todos haviam se sentado- vejo que a senhorita já conhece meu sobrinho Harry.

-Ah sim. Claro que nos conhecemos. Nós estudamos juntos.

Silêncio.

-Ah, você quer dizer quando eram menores, não é? Então você também conhece nosso filho Dudley.

-Não, não. Eu quis dizer no presente mesmo. Nós estudamos juntos desde os onze anos. Na verdade, somos melhores amigos. Sabe, eu também sou uma bruxa.

Mais silêncio. Hermione acabara de quebrar a sagrada regra de nunca pronunciar aquela palavra debaixo daquele teto. Tio Valter se dobrava, indeciso sobre agradar um cliente e manter seus princípios.

-Ah sim, vejam só que coincidência.

E o primeiro de seus princípios era conseguir a maior quantia que pudesse. Fim do dilema. A mãe de Hermione resolveu falar, para horror de Tia Petúnia.

-Ah sim. Nós adoramos seu sobrinho, um ótimo menino. Não sei o que seria de nosso tesouro sem ele e Rony por perto. Você não acha que eles estão enormes, Petúnia?

Ela parecia tentar engolir algo grande demais.

-Ah, claro. Maiores a cada dia.

-Ainda me lembro de quando estava grávida. Parece que foi ontem. A cara que Lílian fazia ao pensar em ficar daquele tamanho, mas no final ela amou a experiência. Todas amamos.

Harry teve que piscar várias vezes para tentar entender que tipo de peça Hermione havia tentado pregar. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado e viu que ela estava tão horrivelmente assustada quanto ele.

-Mamãe, eu...

-Hermione, Harry, será que eu poderia falar com vocês dois a sós por um segundo?

-Claro- se aprontou Harry- vamos para o quintal. O sol é menos forte lá.

-Eu disse, querida, que haveria uma hora em que eu deveria te contar, e naquele momento achei que deveria. Além de não poder perder por nada no mundo a chance de fazer Petúnia ficar embaraçada.

-Não acho justo, mamãe. Quero dizer, na frente de todo mundo, e...

-A senhora conheceu minha mãe?

Harry fitava Sarah de uma maneira totalmente nova, como se a visse pela primeira vez.

-Vamos contar a história toda. Certo? Ou você quer que eu comece apenas...

-Não mamãe, está tudo bem. Sem mais segredos essa tarde.

-Bem, nossa história começa a vinte anos atrás. Mas antes, acho que você deveria saber Hermione, que minha avó foi um aborto.

-Mas...

-Não interrompa, por favor. Descobri ao encontrar o diário dela no meu sótão e desde aquele dia fiquei obcecada. Descobri muito sobre bruxos através de seus livros. Mas como eu ia dizendo, naquele dia eu almoçava num café em uma parte não muito bonita de Londres, quando simplesmente vi uma mulher sumir em uma cabine telefônica. Achei que meu olhos estavam me pregando uma peça e fui lá conferir.

-Ministério da magia.

-Depois eu descobri que sim. Então, eu estava observando estarrecida quando do nada, crack! Um homem apareceu na minha frente. Mas eu sabia o que era aquilo que ele tinha feito e percebi que pela primeira vez na vida eu conhecia um bruxo vivo. Entrarei em detalhes uma outra hora, mas o necessário de se saber é que aquele homem se chamava Celeste Barrymore. Um grande bruxo, membro da Ordem da Fênix e o melhor amigo de Alvo Dumbledore.

O peito de Harry deu uma dolorida fisgada ao ouvir a última sentença.

-Então, isso esclarece muitas coisas, como conhecer sua mãe ou saber tanto sobre bruxos. Mais profundamente na história, eu digo que me apaixonei por esse homem, que no começo era só meu amigo. Conheci todos aqueles que valiam a pena conhecer

-Isso vai chegar aonde eu estou pensando, mamãe?

-Ah, vai. Esse homem pediu minha mão em casamento no mesmo dia em que eu lhe contei que estava esperando um filho seu. Bem, um mês depois que você nasceu ele se foi.

Hermione naquela hora duvidou que havia qualquer chão ali. De repente a gravidade pareceu uma grande piada. Ela já suspeitava de alguma coisa assim, mas não tanto de uma vez.

-Se a senhora me permite perguntar- Harry interrompeu seu devaneio a trazendo com um baque de volta à Terra- como isso aconteceu?

O olhar da senhora Granger estreitou significantemente.

-Voldemort. Um dia ele simplesmente apareceu dizendo que havia matado Barrymore. Não houve sequer um corpo.

Harry percebeu o choque no rosto da amiga. Mas se assustou ao perceber que nunca havia visto aquele olhar antes. Sarah respirou pesadamente em seu outro lado.

-E agora vem a parte mais importante. Harry, Hermione, vocês não podem contar isso a ninguém. Ninguém mesmo.

-Como é?- disse Hermione entre os dentes, falando pela primeira vez em um certo tempo.

-Não podem. Não posso explicar agora. Mas vocês têm que jurar, jurar mesmo.

-E meu pai?- Hermione parecia tão neutra que amedrontava.

-Essa- pausa- é uma outra história. Agora prometa que vai voltar para casa antes das aulas, por favor. O resto é de grande importância.

Já se passava das quatro e meia e os pais de Mione já haviam partido. Ficariam fora por quatro dias. Os Dursley sumiram rapidamente da casa como se tivessem aparatado. Ficaram com medo de Hermione e sua aura perigosa durante a tarde. Agora os dois estavam sozinhos. Harry fechou com cuidado a porta do quarto atrás de si. A amiga já se sentava em sua cama.

-É a sua cara.

Uma palavra para o quarto de Harry- caos.

-Não se preocupe, eu já dou um jeitinho- e começou a juntar preguiçosamente suas coisas.

-Não é necessário.

-Olhe, Hermione...

-Sabe, quando você acha que já ouviu de tudo...

-Eu não tenho idéia do que dizer nesse momento...

-Porque não há o que dizer- gritou Hermione, levantando-se rapidamente com lágrimas nos olhos, a raiva tão acentuada que fez quebrar a lâmpada da luminária.

-Acalme-se, por favor!

-Como é que você pode me pedir uma coisa dessas? Calma? Quero dizer, é só uma pequena mentira, não é? Como ela pôde, Harry, como ela pôde?- e atirou um pequeno orbe de vidro que se espatifou contra o guarda-roupa.

O desespero era evidente em seus olhos. Ela sentia raiva, tristeza, traição, ódio, tudo em um turbilhão rápido demais. Hermione quebrava as coisas do amigo com uma força que Harry sinceramente não sabia que tinha. Ela já chorava e soluçava em um ritmo de cortar o coração. Harry não agüentou mais. Caminhou até seu lado, obrigou-a a encará-lo e segurou-a pelos pulsos.

-Por quê, Harry, eu não...

-Shh. Viu só, acabou. Não tenho mais nada para você quebrar. Venha aqui.

Sentou-se em sua cama e abraçou-a enquanto chorava. Não se lembrava de ter tanta pena da garota antes. Não se imaginava em seu lugar. Realmente, seus tios mentiram sobre seus pais por muito tempo. Mas se tratava da mãe dela, a pessoa em quem mais confiava. Mas ele não duvidava que houvesse uma forte razão para que ela tivesse feito isso.

Hermione relatou entre soluços o que havia ouvido na noite anterior e na conversa que tivera. Harry a escutou calado apenas a reconfortando quando necessário. Eram cinco e dez quando percebeu que a amiga adormecera. Dez minutos mais tarde os Dursley chegavam em casa. E dentro de quarenta minutos ele tinha um encontro.

Hermione abriu lentamente os olhos e viu Harry guardando a capa de invisibilidade no bolso do casaco. Olhou ao redor para as coisas destruídas do amigo.

-Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito.

-Você já acordou? Pode dormir mais se quiser.

-Claro que não. Para que é que eu vim até aqui no fim das contas?- apontou com a varinha para os cacos do orbe- Reparo!

-Ah, sim. Obrigado. Menor de idade, entende!

Alguns "reparos" depois, tudo estava em sua devida ordem.

-Menos minha cabeça. Está doendo horrores.

-Nunca chore demais antes de dormir.

-...Espere um minuto, já vou me arrumar.

-Mas como? Você veio assim e não trouxe nada! Mulheres, francamente...

-Homens, quando será que vão entender?

--

N.A: Foi mtoooo mal pela demora, é que estive em semana de provas, uma loucura só... Bem, na verdade eu revelei um pouco mais do que eu queria nesse cap, mas se vocês acham que a situação em que eles descobriram foi forçada, mais para o final vcs vão descobrir q teve um bom motivo.

**N.A2: Hehe, mais um cap e onde eh q estão as reviews???? Até eu fechar esse cap soh tinham 2. Muito obrigada a vcs gente!!!!! De qualquer maneira eu estive pensando que depois de terminar Medos são segredos talvez eu traduza uma fic de um outro site q eh mto bacana. Mas é claro q eu preciso da aprovação da autora e de um tempinho extra pra trabalhar...XD**

**N.A3: Se vcs acham q tah td distorcido...Huhauahuahuahua vcs não viram nada!!!!! Essa é a menor parte do segredo. E... cada uma vai ter q se decidir. Ou vcs amam a Sarah, ou odeiam. Pq daqui pra frente, vai depender de cada ponto de vista se o que ela faz e fez é certo ou não**

**Finalmente, eu calo minha boca e deixo a tds um pedido desesperado de uma autora q espreme os poucos minutinhos de folga para escrever e betar essa história, então**

**PLEASEEEE!!!!!!!!!DEIXEM REVIEWS E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
